Doux Rêves
by astridhong17
Summary: Yes, he felt as though he knew her all his life. Heck, he even dreamt of her constantly. This all didn't make sense and yet all Uchiha Sasuke could ever think of was that this was no longer a dream conjured by his mind...


Okay, please don't kill me. I know I'm supposed to focus on Tsumetai Yoru's update but I feel like I really need to post this one because this new fic suits my current mood (which is a bit angsty).

* * *

><p>.<p>

..

...

..

.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and the characters. Although I wish Kishi-chan would share ownership. :D

.

..

...

..

.

It felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest. Even with people bustling in the tiny room, he had never felt so alone in his life. Not even when his whole clan was wiped off the face of the planet. His steely gaze drifted towards the pale hand that he gripped tightly between his shaking hands, then towards the beautiful face that was hidden under that white cloth.

He felt a heavy hand rest on his shoulder and he looked up a bit to see his best friend standing there with an arm against his eyes, probably to hide his tear-streaked face but the sobs that escaped his lips betrayed his feelings.

The Uchiha turned back to the figure lying motionlessly on the hospital bed, wishing for her hand to grip his again...like it did just minutes ago. He wished to see her smiling at him, her green eyes dancing in happiness.

Another voice filtered through the room. "Naruto, Sasuke, I'm afraid I may have to ask you to leave this room," Tsunade told them, her voice thick with emotion.

He felt more than saw Naruto nod his head briefly before slowly making his way out the door. Sasuke could hear the Hyuuga heiress' voice soothing his teammate from the other side of the wall.

"Sasuke..."

Dark red Sharingan eyes met honey-coloured ones, the tomoes spinning wildly as he glared at the Godaime.

"I can't leave her here," he ground out. His features softened as he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. "I don't want to leave her alone here."

Tsunade bit her lip and cast her eyes downward. "I know, but we have to prepare her for the service."

"I said I won't leave her!" he roared, already nearing the end of his patience. Why was everyone trying to separate him from her?

The Hokage's fists were shaking as she glared at the last Uchiha. "Look here, Uchiha. Don't be a selfish bastard and think that you're the only one that lost a special person!" Her voice cracked as the floodgates opened. "Sakura was my student and she was..._is_ like a daughter to me. Do you know how hard it is for me right now?" Her eyes swept over the prone form of Haruno Sakura and she closed her eyes tightly and all she could see was the determined 12-year-old-girl that asked to be her apprentice. "No, because all you think about is yourself! If the situation was different, Sakura would be kicking your ass now."

Sasuke sighed. She was right. He was not the only one hurting from the loss. Naruto had offered him support even when he himself struggled coping.

He rested his cheek against her hand before kissing it. Then he stood up and slowly pulled the cloth away from her face. His heart dropped to his stomach at how she became so pale in just a matter of minutes. He stroked her cheek lovingly and bent down to rest his forehead against hers, and closed his eyes to let silent tears fall.

"I'm so sorry. I love you so much..." he whispered before kissing her cold forehead. Then he turned on his heels and left.

* * *

><p>O.o.O.o.O<p>

* * *

><p>Pain filled his entire being when his shock wore off. Just as he closed the door to his home, he slid against it and brought his shaking hands to his face. Sakura was gone...she really was...never to come back again.<p>

Why was everyone he cared about being taken away from him? First his parents, then his brother, and now...

Sakura.

_His_ Sakura.

He clenched a hand and brought it to fist his shirt on the chest. Just the thought of not hearing her voice anymore made him want to follow her to the grave where they laid her to rest that morning, but the memory of her last moments lingered in his slowly slipping consciousness.

"_Sasuke-kun..."_

_He arrived in time to hear her gasp out his name. His eyes raked over her bloodied form on the gurney and he couldn't control the rage that took over his body._

"_Who the fuck did this to you, Sakura?" he almost demanded, his voice tight._

_But she didn't seem to hear his enraged question. Instead, she brought her hand up and reached out for him. She sighed contentedly when Sasuke caught her hand in both of his._

"_Sasuke-kun," she repeated. "I can't hang on much longer..."_

_It was as if those words were screamed at his face rather than having it rasped by the pink-haired kunoichi._

"_Don't say that, Sakura!" He wanted to be angry at her for giving up so easily. Didn't she know he needed her, damnit! "I'll get Tsunade to heal you and you'll be back on your feet in no time."_

_He made a move to stand and do as he said, but she tugged on his arm forcefully. "No, don't. ...lost too much blood. Tsunade-shishou...wouldn't do much anymore."_

"_No..."_

_A soft smile came to her features despite all the blood that covered her. Sasuke couldn't help but think that she looked like an angel...the angel of death_

'_Because she'll be the death of me.'_

"_When this is all over, I want you to think that this is all a dream... T-That I was a dream... Maybe...maybe it'll hurt less if you do that."_

_Sasuke was about to protest but she had more things to say._

_She stared at him lovingly as if trying to memorize every detail that was Uchiha Sasuke. "Y-You were the best thing that ever happened to me, did you know that Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's smile stretched when he nodded in affirmation. "Remember me...as a really good dream, Sa-Sasuke-ku-" she coughed, cutting off her utterance of his name._

"_I... I love you so...much..."_

_His hold on her hand tightened considerably as he replied immediately, fearing that she might not be able to hear it. "I love you too, Sakura! Please don't go... I love you so much that it hurts! Damn it, Sakura! Don't leave me!" he yelled desperately, clinging onto her as if he was the one dying._

_A tear rolled down Sakura's face. She would never get tired of him saying those words to her. But, alas, this would be the last time she'd be hearing it. A peaceful smile rested on her flawless face as she drew in her last breath, never to be exhaled again._

_That was when Uchiha Sasuke's heart wrenching scream echoed throughout the whole hospital._

* * *

><p>O.o.O.o.O<p>

* * *

><p>"Teme!"<p>

A smirk made its way to his lips at the sight of a totally wasted Naruto slumped against the bar. "Fuck off, dobe."

"What did you just call me! Teme!"

The blonde's drunken yells were drowned by the loud music courtesy of the speakers blasting with all their might. Sasuke shook his head to rid himself from his hazy state of mind, the dancing strobe lights not making the task any easier. Really, he should've known better than to go along with Naruto on his nights out. It was like feeding a child a year's supply of candies and chocolate.

He looked around to survey his surroundings, noticing many salacious stares from the women directed to him. He hardly paid any attention to those kinds of women. What he looked for in a woman was compassion and faith, traits that women these days seriously lacked. A memory suddenly struck him...

_Green eyes, gazing at him affectionately... Soft lips against his own..._

The memory... It was from a dream of his, recurring from as long as he could remember. Sasuke had certainly never met the woman in his dreams before. Who in the world would have pink hair anyway?

Naruto mumbled something incomprehensible before pulling out his cellphone. The dark-haired Uchiha watched there silently, amused and slightly curious at what the blonde was about to do. One can't run out of stupid things to entertain themselves with when they're with Naruto. The dobe dialled a number before bringing the phone against his ear, grinning goofily like the idiot he was.

Sasuke wrinkled his nose and turned away in disgust when Naruto to flirt shamelessly with the person on the other line. Judging by his suggestive words, Sasuke could conclude that it was Hinata that the blonde was talking to.

He sighed and tuned out Naruto's ramblings and continued to observe the whole club. Being the son of Uchiha Fugaku has its perks. He had unlimited amount of money in his bank account and could afford to go to very exclusive places like these. But, then again, he still had to report in the office early the next day to conduct a staff meeting in preparation for the transfer of Uchiha International to his name.

The 25-year-old's eyes caught a commotion happening right in the middle of the dance floor and his curiosity got the better of him. Without much of a backwards glance to his bestfriend, Sasuke strode towards the cluster of people. From the stairs separating the exclusive level of the club from the rest of the world, his caught a group of girls dancing, surrounded closely by many people.

He unconsciously moved forward and the next thing he knew was he that he was standing in front of Yamanaka Ino.._.a buzzed _Yamanaka Ino. And he most likely would hear from the Nara heir if he just left his girlfriend, who had undoubtedly consumed more than the limit deemed legal to drive, in such a place alone.

"Hn," he sighed in an irritated manner, running a hand through his dark locks. "Yamanaka, is Shikamaru with you?"

Which was not so likely since the man would rather go cloud-watching than hang out in a club.

The blond woman's eyes slid into focus and her jaw dropped in shock. "Sasuke! My, I haven't seen you in ages!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the Yamanaka. It hadn't even been a week since he last saw the girl clinging to her boyfriend at some party.

Ino's turned mischievous and Sasuke contemplated backing off, but he would never admit that openly, no. The blonde then grabbed a person from behind her and thrust said person forward. "Sakura, this is Shika's friend Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, this is my bestfriend Haruno Sakura," she announced.

He frowned at Ino. She would never waste an opportunity to play match-maker to just about anyone without a date. The blonde just waved it off and yelled a 'Have fun!' over the loud music before going deeper into the crowd and disappearing.

"A-Ano..."

The soft voice made him remember that the Sakura girl was still standing in front of him. When he decided to turn and look at her, it seemed as though he was splashed with ice water...

_Sparkling emerald orbs._

_Candy-coloured hair framing her heart-shaped face._

...and he said what immediately came to his mind.

"Are you a medic-nin?"

He cursed himself for randomly blurting that out, but the playful smile that appeared on her face made up for the fact that he probably just made himself sound like a big idiot.

"Why?" she asked in return, her big eyes boring into his soul. "Did you hurt yourself after chasing a pedo snake-man?"

She laughed.

_And that laugh that made his perpetually stoic self want to laugh in return._

The music had changed from the upbeat roaring of the speakers into a gentler one. Sasuke noticed they were among the few people who remained in the dance floor and he smirked, grabbing Sakura's hand while pulling her closer.

"Sa-Sasu... Sasuke-kun!" she gasped as she was shocked by his sudden movement.

'_Sasuke-kun..._'

_She'd be the only one allowed to call him that, as no one had ever touched his life like she did._

Putting his arms around her waist, he smirked when she felt her wound her own around his neck and started swaying to the soft melody. For some reason, this just felt right...like she belonged in his arms. No one would've thought that he met this girl just minutes ago.

He buried his face in her neck and whispered, "Don't go."

Her fingers found their way to tangle in his hair and they tugged at it, making him face her again. She had a smirk on her lips and an eyebrow rising. "What made you so sure that there's no boyfriend waiting for me at our table?"

He matched her smirk with an arrogant one. "The Yamanaka wouldn't have introduced you to me if there is."

"Hmm... You've got a point there."

Yes, he felt as though he knew her all his life. Heck, he even dreamt of her constantly. This all didn't make sense and yet all Uchiha Sasuke could ever think of was that this was no longer a dream conjured by his mind, because the girl in his arms was as real as life could be. After all, who else had pink hair anyway?

He subtly directed his gaze to the DJ's platform and saw two yellow blurs there. He reminded himself to thank the Yamanaka and the dobe later.

_fin_

* * *

><p>AN: Hi guys! I'm back from the dead! I hope you liked this one. This is my first angsty-semi-tragedy fic. Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think.


End file.
